Between Floors
by Amanda9
Summary: Lex and Chloe are trapped in an elevator....Chlex


****

Title: _Between Floors_

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: I only own the idea…

****

Summery: Chloe and Lex get trapped in an elevator…Chlex

****

Chapter Completed: January 30, 2003

"Why'd we stop?" Chloe asked, her voice beginning to panic at the sudden lack of movement. 

Lex pressed the elevator buttons again, "I don't know," he stared at the panel in confusion like it was unheard of for an elevator to stop between floors. It was, especially in one of his buildings. Especially when he was on his way to a meeting…

"Fix it!" she ordered, her eyes darting around the tiny space. 

And especially when the daughter of an employee is stuck with him. "If I could I would Chloe," he had little patience today – the fate of his company rested on the meeting upstairs, not so conveniently on the same day of the new internships. 

"I should have taken the stairs, I should have taken the stairs…" she repeated, pacing the little bit that she could and breathing uneasily.

"Quiet," he demanded now, picking up the emergency phone. After repeatedly pressing the receiver mechanism he hung up in frustration. "Doesn't anyone work around here?!" he delve into his pockets, searching for his cell phone, but coming up empty. He turned to the girl, "Give me your cell," holding out his hand.

She shrugged with worried eyes, "I left it in the car."

"Great, just great…" he muttered to himself, then for the first time took notice of his fellow captive. She was breathing hard, wringing her hands and generally looked scared. He raised an eyebrow, "What's with you?"

"Claustrophobic," she answered in a short breath. 

Lex really was surprised, "And I thought you were fearless Miss Sullivan."

She didn't even have the stability to glare at him, just casted him sad eyes.

"You really are scared," he really did take notice now, feeling the slightest bit badly for teasing her. 

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die," she chanted now, unable to stand still and gripping the sides, "Oh God! We're gonna die!" she was on borderline hysteria. 

"No Chloe, relax, you have to relax," he coaxed her, moving his hands to illustrate this point. 

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," she shook her head wildly, her voice getting louder.

"We are not going to die," he told her in his best matter-of-fact voice. He crossed the small floor and held her arms to her sides, "Do you hear me? We are not going to die in here…" he spoke sternly and slowly but still with a gentle edge. 

Chloe nodded slowly, her eyes still wide in horror and her heart was still pounding against her chest, "I don't wanna die," she pleaded with Lex like he had the power to control that. 

His heart sank. He wanted to take her mind off this, the confining space, lack of movement, subterranean lighting, and stuffy air…he too wasn't fond of elevators, they reminded him too much of tombs. 

She was shaking under his grasp and his own heart threatened to beat out his ribcage the more he thought about being trapped. 

Lex offered the only thing he had to occupy both their attentions, he leaned down the little bit needed and kissed her. Completely unsure of the coming reaction he took the risk of the happy distraction. Maybe even more shocking to him then her fear was Chloe's reaction. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer together as her mouth opened to anticipate his tongue. Lex had never been one to miss an opportunity, especially an offered one and slide his tongue into her waiting mouth. He messaged hers with his, making her moan quietly now instead of hysterically ranting. 

The pair were so involved in their alternative to panic that neither noticed the jostling of the elevator car or the sudden upward movement. Possibly chalking it up to their internal movements. If it weren't for the necessity of breath, they wouldn't have noticed the ding announcing their arrival to their floor. The doors opened to reveille Gabe and a maintenance worker. 

"Chloe!" he automatically called to his daughter, "I was afraid you were stuck in there…are you alright?" his face riddled with concern, "You're all flushed."

She stepped out onto the solid floor, "fine dad," she squeaked out, absently covering her lips with her hand. 

"She was a real trooper," Lex added clearing his throat with a smirk and light blush as he too exited the contraption. He turned to the waiting maintenance man, "What the hell happened? And why doesn't the emergency phone in there work?" he motioned through the still open metal door. 

"Power outage sir…a glick…" he stammered as Chloe watched the two walk down the hall, Lex berating him as he followed close to his heels. 

He turned to look back at her before turning the corner and winked. She smiled, nodding to her father's questions of concern as he hugged her, happy for her safe return.

They might not have died, but between floors Lex had taken Chloe to heaven. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I am spending too much time in Smallville… this came to me while I was riding the elevator at the library… but then again who wouldn't wanna be trapped in an elevator with Lex?! 


End file.
